The Cold Heart of Hate/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Josiah: Umberto Bryant, we're proudly placing you under arrest for the murder of Esmerelda Sanchez! Umberto: Oh please, I know you wanted me off your backs but this is just getting ridiculous. Zoya: You say that as if we have no evidence, only we have plenty. For starters, there were the ginseng supplements you left on those fake eyes you threatened the victim with. Umberto: I'm sure you noticed, but you can't prove that MY doing. Josiah: And what about pom pom fibers you left on the murder weapon? Umberto: I wear this to stay warm, and you know I'm not alone on that. Josiah: Its over Umberto, we know its you. found your DNA on the victim's police badge! Umberto: Is that so? Well then... Umberto: It appears I lost this game, you got me. I killed that old cop! Zoya: Was this because she was the reason Isabel? Umberto: As if I would tell you, and to show you I mean business... BANG Josiah: Whoa! Umberto: That was just a warning shot, I didn't have to miss. Zoya: Well don't think any of us will, now come quietly or... Isabel: ! Josiah: Isabel? What are you doing here? Umberto: Well if it isn't my traitorous step-daughter. Come to laugh at your defeated step-father have you? Isabel: That, and to pass on some important info to . Isabel: I know I shouldn't have, but I examined my step-father's office. And guess what I found? Umberto: You what!? Josiah: What did you find? Kenny: Drugs, and lots of them. Looks like we found another pusher for the market. Zoya: Nice attempt at escaping Umberto, but not today. Umberto: Damn it! Even now my step-daughter intereferes. Fine, I'm a drug dealer for the market, happy now? Josiah: And let me guess, Esmerelda knew too much? Umberto: As if that wasn't obvious enough. I figured she'd seen enough in her lifetime so I gouged her eyes out. I would've had her elusive partner too if you didn't get in the way! Zoya: Who's behind all this, and where's our officer Luke? Umberto: Missing officer? I don't know anything about that! Umberto: But even if I did you wouldn't get a word out of me, and I won't reveal the leader either! Josiah: So be it! Umberto Bryant, you're under arrest! Judge Blackwell: Umberto Bryant, you stand here for the brutal murder of Esmerelda Sanchez, how do you plead? Umberto: Guilty! But its not like I'm getting any deal out of this. Umberto: For years we've been giving these people what they want! Why should we be branded the criminals? Judge Blackwell: Drugs are what the people want? I'm sorry, but that doesn't connect the dots on my end. Judge Blackwell: And to think the abuse of your step-daughter, an officer of the law no less, is the least cruel of your actions! Umberto: How I treated my family is irrelevant Your Honor, stay out of this! Judge Blackwell: Given the charges pressed by Detective Bryant herself, I can't say I'll ignore them. Umberto: WHAT!?! You sniveling little brat, how dare you! Isabel: You've done nothing but emotionally torture me and my siblings for long enough, I'm not standing for it anymore! Umberto: How dare you! I may not be related by blood, but I am still your parental authority and I demand... Judge Blackwell: Mr. Bryant, you've lost any place to demand anything! Your callousness and cold-hearted actions are reprehensible, regardless if you decide to give any information! Judge Blackwell: I think your family will sleep better at night knowing you're in prison for the rest of your life! Umberto: This isn't the end! You'll never stop us! Isabel: I'm sorry I became a suspect in all this , but I'm thankful you put Esmerelda's killer behind bars. Isabel: I always knew my step-father was a bad person, but murder? Josiah: I guess it just goes to show that whenever someone shows their cruelty, they always have a few more skeletons in their closet. Its just sad Esmerelda died because she wanted the truth. Zoya: Hopefully we can put an end to their drug operation soon, before they take any more lives. Josiah: Better get right back to work, we still have to find Luke! Expedition Impossible (7/8) Category:Dialogues